


Blind

by RyuichiKureha89



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind Character, M/M, Other characters will show up in next characters, Romance, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiKureha89/pseuds/RyuichiKureha89
Summary: Everything could be bought, except love. Ventus was a painter who had dedicated his life to painting. Yet, one day, his brother Roxas called him that he wanted Ventus to replace him as a partner of his boyfriend.What kind of fate that would paint into his hands?#Seriously, this is kinda a cliché romance. But who cares..
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 29





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I... Am... Being possesed..
> 
> I have another sudden of inspiration for making a new story. Don't blame me if I'm very slow at updating (and my others story too).. I'm having a hard time to release everything inside of my brain and then changed it into a words ∑(￣□￣;)

I

Being blind for temporary was the last thing Vanitas wanted in his life. No, he didn't want this at all. But fate had decided to do so. He got an accident last week because of a car crash and luckily, his body was okay, BUT, He had a temporary blind which couldn't be predicted when his eyes would heal. He hated this, Vanitas hated this very much. What was worse, his work at the office would be delayed for a while until his eyes were totally healed. Yes, what a nightmare for him. But at the very least, his doctor was allowing his relatives and friends to visit him starting tomorrow. And thanks for that, would make him able to meet Roxas. 

\-----

Meanwhile, At Ventus apartment. Ventus was busy drawing his sketches for his client. Right, Ventus had been working as a painter for 6 years after he graduated from his college. He dedicated his life to the painting, nothing more and nothing less. Human portrait, scenery and such were his forte, which made a lot of people came to him to be drawn. Of course, thanks to his job, his financial had always stable. He managed to buy what he wanted by his own income, except for one thing. Love.

Once, he had fallen in love with someone, and it was His first love which never be his. Common people would say this as 'Unrequited love' and because of that, he had afraid for falling in love again.

After for a while, Ventus' phone had rung. He reclutantly slide a answer button without looking his receiver was.

" I'm busy, say the words quickly? " Ventus asked.  
" Hey Ven, It's me. You've got a second? "  
" Roxas? Sure.. What's up? " Ventus dropped his tools.  
" I'm going to be busy for the next 3 months because of working abroad in Australia. And I haven't told my boyfriend about this, because he just got an accident last week. But starting tomorrow, his doctor said that some visitors able to meet him. " Roxas told him.  
" So..? " Ventus raised his brow.  
" So, I want you to replace me as his boyfriend for 3 months.. " Roxas responded.  
" What the fuck? Rox, are you crazy? "  
" Don't worry, currently he's having a temporary blind. So he can't see your face. " Roxas assured him.  
" No Rox, NO.. He is your boyfriend. Why should I replace you?! "   
" Because If I told him that I'm working abroad, he will absolutely mad. That's why for the time being, I want you to replace me. Besides, our voice and face is identical! No one will notice! " 

Ventus was frowning. He couldn't be serious right? Why? No. It was like, "God dammit he is your boyfriend. Why the heck I should take care of him?! I'm not a babysitter! I have a job to do!" Ventus groaned inside of his heart.

" Of course there will be a reward for this Ven. "  
" Spill it. "  
" I will tell mom and dad that you have a girlfriend and will engage soon. That way they will probably didn't bother you again. "

  
Bullseye. Roxas was right, their parents had been asking for his love life recently. And once they had asked, they never stopped until Ventus found his love of his life. That, made him became annoyed and unable to concentrate for his drawing. 

Of course, he had once lying to them that he had found someone in his life, but his parent didn't believe it so easily. Yet, Roxas was the most person they were trust rather than Ventus. So, if Roxas told them that Ventus already had a girlfriend.. They would stop interfering his life. Great! It was a paradise! 

And yet.. WHY.. Why must he pretend to be someone's boyfriend for God sake. He crushed his wooden pencil with his hand accidentaly and sighed.

" If this boyfriend of yours annoys me, I will make him regret for having a relationship with you Rox. "   
" Our deal is sealed.. " Roxas responded.

Thus, Roxas instructed Ventus how to be him. Thank God that Ventus shouldn't do any weird things. But, Roxas had warned Ventus to not let his boyfriend touched his upper hand. Ventus only nodded in agreement and didn't ask any further about those things. And so, Roxas asked him to go to the hospital tomorrow.

\-----

It was 9 in the morning, and Ventus should be visited HIS(fake) boyfriend soon. Thus, he started to bring what he would need; snack, painting tools, drawing book for the sketches he hadn't finished and pudding. He quickly wore his black turtle neck T-shirt with a long sleeve and went to the hospital by taxi (since his car had borrowed by Riku so he got no choice). It took him 15 minutes by taxi and luckily the traffic wasn't jammed at all. Roxas already said to Ventus that his boyfriend's room was in the fifth floor number 130. He used an elevator and silently stared the number that slowly went up.

" 130....130... Found it.. " Ventus muttered.

While he wanted to approach a door for 130, the doctor suddenly left from the room of 130 and saw Ventus.

" Oh? You must be a visitors for Sir Adams.. And you are? " The doctor asked.  
" I'm... I'm.. His (fake) boyfriend, doctor.. " Ventus stuttered.  
" Ah I see, he is awake right now, but his condition still quite unstable. I will give you 1 hour then.. "  
" Thank you, Doctor.. " Ventus nodded.

There was one thing Ventus had curious about. First, Roxas didn't mention his boyfriend's name and also a picture of him. Second, When he tried to ask what was he looked like, Roxas avoided the question. And Third, he couldn't believe it that after all this time that Roxas boyfriend was–––..

" V-Vanitas?! " Ventus gasped in disbelief.  
" Roxas? Is that you? " 

**_Vanitas was his first love._ **

  
\-----

Ventus couldn't believe it. He ABSOLUTELY didn't able to believe this. Vanitas?! But, if he made any suspicious business, his disguise would be ruined! 

_Come on Ven, act calm. Just act like nothing is happening.._

"Y-yeah it's me.. How are you feeling? " Ventus stuttered.  
" I'm fine.. But with my current condition for not able to see anything makes me more lonely.. "  
" I.. See.. " Ventus responded.  
" Come here, let me touch you.. It's been a while since I meet you.. " Vanitas curled his finger.

Ventus, didn't have any choice but to follow his order. He gritted his teeth and slowly walked to the edge of the bed and sat beside him.

 _It's okay. His eyes were bandaged so there's no way he will know my disguise.. It's okay.. Everything will be fine.._ Ventus spoke to his inner self.

Vanitas however, pulled Ventus' hand and embraced him tightly while slowly touched his hair and rest his head to Ventus' shoulder.

" I miss you.. " Vanitas murmured.

Ventus eyes grew large, he couldn't believe that after all of this time, his brother was dating his first love? Uneasy, nervous, afraid and jealous was the first thing that he experienced today. How lucky for his brother to have him, and how pity of him to be jealous because of this. 

Ventus slowly closed his eyes and sighed, slowly but surely, he returned Vanitas' hug by slowly touch his back and rub it.

" I miss you too.. Van.. "

For a while, Vanitas didn't say anything and laughed instead.

" That's weird, You never called me Van before.. " Vanitas laughed.  
" Hu-huh? Oh.. I'm just wanna to change some things.. You know, for changing of the mood? " Ventus reasoned.  
" Van, huh? I love that, Roxas.. " He laughed.

 _Please_ don't say his name, I'm not Roxas.. I'm Ventus.. Ventus expression became saddened.

" Anyway, have you eaten yet? I've brought some pudding if you like.. "  
" I have, the nurse has given me an early breakfast so I'm stuffed. But I want a pudding.. " Vanitas told him.  
" Sure, hang on I will open it for you.. "

Ventus dug the pudding from his bag and opened the lid. He took one spoon from the canteen earlier in the first floor and gave it along with the pudding to Vanitas.

" Here.. " Ventus gave the pudding.  
" Thanks.. "

 _Is he gonna be okay? Eating without seeing will be difficult..._ Ventus concerned.

As predicted, a big spoonful of pudding fell to Vanitas' lap. Ventus smirked in amusement, but decided to help him anyway.

" I will feed you.. Here, open your mouth " Ventus ordered him.

Thus, Vanitas opened his mouth and after a few minutes, he finished eating the pudding. While Ventus was throwing a garbage and went back to his side, Vanitas asked him out of a blue.

" Roxas, how is Ventus doing?"

_What?_

" Oh.. He's fine.. Why do you ask? " Ventus asked.

" Does he still painting until now? " Vanitas asked again.

" Yeah, he become a painter and able to draw and paint many things.. Anyway, do you–––"

" I haven't seen him a while, Do you think he miss me? " Vanitas smirked.

_I do miss you. And right now I'm standing in front of you.._

Ventus laughed and tried to hide his own pain, "Don't be silly, all he have been think about is only paint and paint.. There's no way he would miss you Van.. "

" But I miss him, it's been a long time I haven't seen him. When I meet him later, I will ask him to paint me.. "

_**...** _

Ventus began worrying that he might cry at this moment. He tried to hold back his tears and smiled at him, although he couldn't see.

" Should I be jealous now? " Ventus teased him while tried to hold his tears.  
" No, of course not.. You're the only one I love after all.. " Vanitas smiled.  
" You're the only one I love too, Van.. "

Again, Vanitas embrace him tightly while all Ventus could do was staying silent.

" I love you.. Roxas.. "

" I... " Ventus didn't able to finish his words.  
" Sorry, I will be right back.. " Ventus released Vanitas' arms and went to the toilet.

Just as he predicted, he didn't able to hold his tears. All he could do was sobbing silently alone in the dark and covered his face with both of his hands.

_" I love you but It's so painful. It hurts me a lot.. Van.. "_

  
Tbc.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! First, I must say thank you so much for everyone who had comment and saying this story is interesting! I can't thank you enough!!  
> ♪☆＼(^０^＼) ♪(／^-^)／☆
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy!

II

No matter how hard he tried to stop his tears, how much he said to himself that it was going to be okay, it was futile. How could an angel broke his heart? After all of this time, escaping from his nightmare that always haunted him 6 years ago was in vain? He couldn't believe that his brother actually still had a relationship with him. How should he face this? 

_Am I going to survive for 3 months? Roxas.. What are you planning..?_ Ventus shut his eyes.

After a few minutes, he finally able to calm down(a little) and managed to go outside to see Vanitas again.

" What happened? " Vanitas asked.  
" N-no.. I'm fine.. " Ventus tried to make a cheerful voice.  
" You're sobbing.. " Vanitas grew concerned.  
" No, I have a sudden flu... Earlier I've sneezed outside.. " Ventus laughed sounded hollow.  
" I.. See.. "   
" Anyway, take some rest, Van.. I will sit here until my time is up.. "  
" Sure.. "

Ventus saw Vanitas was laying his body on his bed again while Ventus slowly took his drawing book to continue his work for another client who had requested him. He was continuing to color the background he had left yesterday because of his brother phone call. The sound Ventus had made, succeeded to make Vanitas curious about what he was doing.

" What are you doing, Roxas? " Vanitas asked.  
" Oh, I'm just drawing... " Ventus told him.  
" What did you draw? "  
" It's a two young boy holding a star fruit while they are standing on the shore staring at a beautiful sky " Ventus explained.  
" Two young boy? That brings back some memories..Do you remember the day when I gave a flower to you and you decided to keep it way back then? " Vanitas laughed.

_I don't. How should I know? You're spending your time with Roxas and not me._

" Y-yeah.. Of course I remember.. " Ventus lied.  
" Although... That was the first time I felt something different in you.. " Vanitas expression changed.  
" No way, maybe I was in a bad mood back then! " Ventus tried to cheer him.

However, Vanitas didn't reply what he said and smiled instead. Ventus didn't know what to do. He tried to look for another topic yet nothing had come out of his mouth. He was scared that he might make a mistake. 

_A mistake for accepting my brother's request._

\---

1 hour passed, Vanitas was finally sleeping while Ventus' had done coloring his picture. All he need to do was to give his picture to the customer quickly. He quickly looked at his wristwatch and it showed 10. He packed his things, and looked at Vanitas once again. He was sleeping soundly and Ventus felt really bad if he woke him up. So, he decided to leave. Once he already at a doorknob, Vanitas asked him.

" You're leaving? " Vanitas asked.  
" You're awake? Yeah.. My visiting hour is over.. Is there anything you want for tomorrow? Like food or something?" Ventus asked him.  
" I want you to cook an omelette.. I like your cooking " Vanitas smiled.

_It was Roxas' cooking. Not me, Van. We're entirely a different person, although you cannot see it._

" Of course.. I will make a lot if you want.. "  
" Thanks.. I love you Roxas.. " Vanitas smiled.

" I.. Love you too... Van " Ventus hesitated.

\----

Ventus opened his phone and called Riku. He asked him to pick him up at the hospital, and Riku went there as what as Ventus asked.

" What's wrong? " Riku asked.  
" Here, give it to my customer later. " Ventus handed him a picture.

" Where do you want to go then? " Riku confused.

" Home. " Ventus stated.

Without any question, Riku gassed the car and went to the apartment. Riku confused why Ventus' mood suddenly changed so drastically after he had gone to the hospital, so he decided to follow him inside of his apartment.

Inside, Ventus went to the kitchen cabinet and took a small vodka glass. Then, he took a vodka bottle from a fridge and then pour it carelessly. He drunk it instantly and felt the heat of the vodka slowly lingered through his throat. 

  
_I shouldn't be blaming anyone. It was my fault. No one is going to take the blame._   
_It's going to be okay.. It's gonna be okay_

  
" Care to tell what's going on? " Riku asked and joined him and sat at the kitchen bar.

" Nothing happened. " Ventus lied.

" What kind of sane person that tries to get drunk in the morning? " Riku sarcasm.

Ventus didn't respond. He should have known that Riku was a sharp man and there was no way to hide it since he would find it soon. Riku had been working as Ventus' art assistant  
and also his best friend for 6 years.   
He was often to give some review or advice about Ventus' painting.

And he was really grateful for that.  
But there was one thing that Ventus had never told him. He never had told about his first love to Riku. He was scared..

" My brother asked me to take care of his boyfriend in the meantime, while he's working abroad. " Ventus finally replied.

" Okay? So why is the melancholy? " Riku asked.

Vanitas is the main thing who made me like this. Ventus thought by himself.

" I will tell you later Riku.. I need some time for alone right now.. "

" Okay.. If anything happen, call me alright? I will lend an ear for you.." Riku sighed.

" Yeah.. Thanks.. " Ventus weakly smiled.

Riku was leaving his apartment and decided to give the drawing Ventus had made to the customer. He went inside the car and stared at Ventus' windows apartment once again before he left.

" What or.. Who.. Make Ventus like that? " Riku muttered.

He sighed, and gassed the car slowly. He had a thought that it would probably the best if he visited Ventus at night later.

\----

" It's gonna be okay.. It's gonna be okay.. " Ventus muttered.

No matter how much he had spoken his own mantra, the more he became scared that he might fall in love again with him.

" I can't. I mustn't. He was my brother's boyfriend. No.. " Ventus pulled his hair in desperate.

He drank his vodka again and slammed the glass. How many glasses did he drank earlier? Twice? Thrice? No.. He didn't know. No matter how much he had drunk, he just hoped that he would wasted faster. That way, he could at least forgot about what was happening today.

\-----

" You look like a shit, Ven. " Riku cringed.  
" I always look like a shit.. " Ventus replied.

Riku sighed, he couldn't believe that after he had left him for 10 hours, Ventus already looked like a dead guy. 

Riku slowly walked to the kitchen and sat beside him. While Ventus wanted to take another sip of Vodka, Riku didn't let him.

" Tell me, Ven. It will make you feel better.. " Riku suggested him.

Sighed, Ventus had given up. He finally told him the truth. Everything about his history, his brother, including him. 

" He was my first love. " Ventus told him.

" Who? " Riku raised his eyebrow.

" My brother's boyfriend. "

" So...how come it's still bothering you then? " Riku asked.

" I still love him, Riku.. " Ventus shut his eyes.

Riku didn't say any words. He was staring at Ventus' sad eyes. He was saying the truth, Riku knew it. However, Riku decided to calm him down and cheered him.

" Hey, Don't be so sad.. In fact, this is a good opportunity for you.. " Riku slowly smiled at him.

" What do you mean? " Ventus asked.

" It's just like a test.. If you can finish this test, you will be a 'superman'. You can finally let him go in the end. You have nothing to lose Ven.. "

" I'm not sure if I can do this.. " Ventus hesitated.

" I will be by your side, Ven.. Don't worry.. " Riku laughed and tried to cheer him.

For a moment, Ventus didn't know what to say. Riku was a great friend of his. He liked him very much ( as a friend of course ), a good listener and he was the only one that could cheer him back when Ventus sad.

  
" Thanks Riku.. " Ventus finally smiled.  
" Anytime Ven.. " Riku laughed.

" Anyway, Vanitas asked me to make an omelete tomorrow... You wanted some? " Ventus asked.

" Sure! Don't forget to add a ketchup! " Riku responded.

" Yeah yeah.. " Ventus laughed.

  
Thus, on that night. Although inside of Ventus' heart was raining, but thanks to Riku. He able to light Ventus' weather a bit. Although it was still hurting him, he knew it well that soon enough, Riku's cheer wouldn't help him completely. Yet, He decided to stay for a night at Ventus' apartment.

  
Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is for the chapter 2? I know it's quite plain but I will make this story into a roller coaster! 
> 
> Comment, Kudos are always appreciatted!


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for late update, a lot of things happen in real life and I have lost interest for writing. But don't worry, I'll manage it somehow! 
> 
> Enjoy~

III

" Let me taste it again Ven! " Riku whined.  
" No way, you're already eating 5 pieces! " Ventus told him.  
" It can't be helped! You omelete is the best food I ever tasted! "

Right, that early in the morning, they both had debated about a trivial thing. Yes, an omelete. Riku ate a lot pieces of Ventus' omelete, which made Ventus annoyed. Half of Vanitas portion had been eaten by Riku, and Ventus didn't have any choice but to make it again.

Ventus somehow felt better than yesterday. It was probably because Riku had been there with him, cheering him up. Yeah, that was probably the reason. 

" Anyway, soon I have to go to the hospital. What do you want to do after this? " Ventus asked.

" Oh, The art department called me earlier.. So I probably should go there, let me take you to the hospital by a car then.. " Riku responded.

" Technically, you're using my car, Riku.. " Ventus corrected him.

" Right.. " Riku laughed.

They decided to prepare themselves ready and went to the hospital. Ventus asked Riku to not follow him since he was afraid that his disguise would be caught. Riku understood, although he could slightly see Riku was sighing. 

Ventus slowly walked through the hall and searched the room of 103. After he had found it, he pressed a stripped of his bag harder. How should he put into this..

" Don't worry. Everything will be fine.. " Ventus calmed himself.

\-----

" Van? " Ventus called.

No, he wasn't in his bed today. Where might he be? Ventus already checked the toilet, and unfortunately, he couldn't find him. 

Don't tell me?! Vanitas is going to do a suicide?! 

Panicked, he went outside and asked a nurse beside Vanitas' room.

" Excuse me, Do you see a patient named Vanitas Adams?! " Ventus panicked.

" Earlier, we saw nurse Xion took him to the roof. She said that he wanted some fresh air.. "

" Roof?! Okay! Thank you Nurse! "

\-----

  
Ventus quickly ran through the roof and didn't use an elevator. He hoped that Vanitas would be alright, because, if anything happened to him.. He would be extremely worried.

"Van?! " Ventus shouted.

On the roof, there was a clean white blanket, white sheet, and also a green and white clothes for a patient which could slightly smell by him that was hanging on the clothesline.

Ventus slowly walked through and closed the door. Until he could see a single bench that was sat by a two persons which was Vanitas and the nurse. 

They were chatting and didn't realize that Ventus approached them.

" You sure you're gonna be alright? " The nurse asked.  
" Yeah, after all, my boyfriend will be here later soon.. I just know it.. "   
" Alright, If you say so.. Oh? " The nurse startled when she saw Ventus was behind him.

" Sorry for frightening you, I'm looking for Vanitas.. " Ventus apologized.

" Oh? You must be his boyfriend then, he's sitting on the bench waiting for you.. Please, take care. " The Nurse excused herself.

Ventus nodded as he responded and went ahead to Vanitas. Ventus gazed at him for a second to see his face, no, his handsome face whom he had loved once. 

" Van? " Ventus called him.  
" You're here.. " Vanitas smiled.

Ventus didn't say anything and sit beside him. He was staring at the cloudy cloud, there was no sun at all on that day. Of course, December would always cold. And he hated it.

" Why you're outside? It's quite chilly, Van.. " Ventus asked him.  
" Fresh air? I really need it.. It's feel suffocating staying inside the room all day.. " Vanitas told him.  
" By the way, your hands is cold.. " Vanitas touched Ventus' hand.  
" Sorry.. I will warm myself.. " Ventus tried to rub his hand.

Instead, Vanitas grabbed Ventus' right hand and entwined their hands together to warm both of their hands. Ventus face reddened, it was probably because of the cold, definitely because of that. His heart skipped a beat, he didn't know what should he do besides kept silent. Although he knew it well that Vanitas couldn't see him, somehow, he felt like he had been stare by him.

Ventus didn't able to continue this awkward moment. So he decided to break the ice and initiated the conversation.

" Um, I cook an omellete today.. You want to eat it now? " Ventus asked.  
" Sure, I'm hungry.. " Vanitas nodded.

Ventus was letting go Vanitas' hand to open his bag and took his lunch pack. He picked a chopstick and tried to feed Vanitas.

" Here, open your mouth. " Ventus told him.

Obeyed, Vanitas did what he said. He munched it slowly and somehow, his expression changed.

" This is good.. I'm impressed you have improved.. How did you make it? " Vanitas chuckled.

 _I only cooked it with a basic ingredient.. How can you possibly say this is an improvement?_ Ventus gap his mouth opened.

" I.. Uh.. Watched it from YouTube yesterday.. And somehow managed to cook it better than before.. " Ventus lied.

" I like this better.. It's delicious.. " Vanitas praised him.

Ventus had known it well, that Roxas couldn't cook as great as him. Yet, he still couldn't believe that Vanitas actually praised him. How bad was Roxas' cooking anyway?

_Roxas can't cook a single delicious omellete? You've got to be kidding me.._

**_-_ **   
**_If only you're my boyfriend instead. I would always cook you a great meal instead.._ **

**_No, you're not his boyfriend. You're in disguise. All you NEED to do is only PRETEND._ **

**_But.._ **

**_I'm tired enough of pretending.._ **

**_You will let Roxas' feeling down.. And so Vanitas.._ **   
**_-_ **

" I will cook you another thing if you want.. Just said a word and I will make it for you.. " Ventus told him and ignored his inner thoughts.

" Sure, I'm looking forward for it.. " Vanitas smiled.

" It's cold here.. Come on Van, Let's go inside.. "

Vanitas nodded and stood, while Ventus was holding his hand and shoulder to guide his way. They both had taken an elevator instead, since it would be troublesome if they were taking the stairs.

While they were waiting for the elevator descended, Ventus' heart started to skip a beat again. Vanitas was resting his head on Ventus' shoulder. His damp hair made Vanitas able to smell his scent of his shampoo.

" You're changing your shampoo? " Vanitas asked.

_How many things that makes me and Roxas different?!_

The more Vanitas smelled him, the more his lips became more close to his ears. This made Ventus stuttered and didn't able to think straight.

_Focus. Focus.. Ventus. Don't distract by his voice.._

  
" Ye-ah.. I did.. " Ventus gulped.  
" I like this smell better.. " Vanitas told him.  
" Stop it, you sap. " Ventus remained tense after being told by him.

However, Vanitas only chuckled. while Ventus was easily pouting his mouth indicated how annoying his words was. 

They remained silent after that and waited until the elevator opened. Ventus sighed and continued their way to Vanitas' room.

\----

  
" Hey, Vanitas.. I've been waiting for you.. "  
" Axel? " Both of them startled.  
" Roxas? " Axel raised his eyebrow.

Axel was paying a visited to Vanitas and apologized to him for not visiting him yesterday. He told them that he was busy at work, his boss would yell at him if he skipped work yesterday so he had no choice. Vanitas heard what Axel said, yet Ventus, didn't able to understand what were they talking about since his brain was thinking something else.

_Axel. What were you talking about?_

\----

_" So you're still love him, huh? " Axel asked Ventus out of blue._

_Once they were both reached at Vanitas' room, Ventus excused himself and went to the toilet. For a minute, Axel went inside too, and asked him that._

_" What do you mean? " Ventus asked._   
_" Nothing. Because the last thing I heard from your mouth, you said you gave up. " Axel stared at him from the mirror._

_Ventus looked away and pretend he didn't know anything. Axel couldn't possibly know that he wasn't Roxas..right? Ventus didn't dare to ask another question or answer his question, but, he gave a statement to him._

_" But I still love him. " Ventus stated._

_Axel smirked and his expression saddened,, " That's the same answer you gave to me back then. "_

_**Beep beep.** _

_" Sorry I will answer this.. " Ventus apologized to him and went outside._

_Thank goodness Riku was calling him, if he didn't.. What could be happen?_

_" Hello? "_   
_" Hi, Ven, I've got another job for you. Sora has a request for you. Interested? "_   
_" Su-sure. Let me see the detail first.. "_   
_" 'Kay, I will text the detail.. By the way, is it okay if I stay over tonight? "_   
_" Cool why not? " Ventus told him._   
_" Great, see you later at night then. "_   
_" Bye. " Ventus hung up._

_Ventus pushed the red button and sighed._

_" Just so you know, stop breaking **his** heart.. It's not good for his, and yours too. " Axel slowly went ahead to him and left._

  
_What are you talking .. And whom are you mention about.. Axel?_

\-----

1 hour passed and their visit session-time had over. Axel was leaving first and waved a goodbye to both of them. For a single glanced, Ventus could see Axel was looking at him coldly. Yet, Ventus tried to ignore it. 

" I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Is there anything you want for tomorrow? " Ventus asked.  
" Is it okay if I ask you to cook omelete again? "   
" Of course Van, I'll see you tomorrow. Rest well.. " Ventus fidgeted his fingers and left.  


\----

  
" So.. You're telling me that he knows something? " Riku asked.  
" I have a hunch.. But I'm not sure either.. I can't even press him Riku, I'm afraid that my disguise will be ruined.. "  
" Huh.. " Riku only nodded.

Right, Riku doesn't really knew about Axel and his other friends since he didn't attend the same college. Ventus would sometimes tell about his friends and stuff which made Riku understand more about Ventus' life.

This happened after Ventus decided to move out from his own house and lived alone in his lonely apartment, this was where he met Riku. 

\-----

_" hey, you dropped something.. " Riku told him while Ventus hurriedly walked through a corridor in his apartment._   
_" Oh! Sorry.. Thank you.. " Ventus thanked him and took his paint brush._   
_" Are you.. By any chance a painter? "_   
_" Yes I am.. Why? " Ventus asked._   
_" What a coincidence, are you by any chance looking for a job? "_   
_" A job? For painting? " Ventus asked._   
_" Why of course, I saw one of your painting earlier when you're moving in and your painting looks beautiful. I happen to be work at the art department. Call me if you're interested. " Riku handed him his business card._

_It was that card who made him decide to work as a real professional painter. As soon as he began to create more of his art, a lot of people started to love his creation. That was why, he had a particular nickname which was 'Zephyr The Painter'._

_Roxas, however, decided to work as an employee at the office after they both were graduated from college. As in his leisure time, he would often paint too just like his brother._

_The way they were drawn, it was so perfectly similar in front of a lot people. But, Riku, knew the difference between theirs. Yet, at the same time, Ventus didn't realize that Riku actually knew it._

\-----

" So what are you going to do now? " Riku asked.  
" Doing the same as usual I suppose.. What else? " Ventus told him.  
" Just, remember that you're his **FAKE** boyfriend, Ven.. Not the real one.. " Riku told him.  
" Yeah.. I know.. " Ventus expression changed.

  
\-----

For one week, Ventus able to manage everything. His heart had somehow been able to calm a little bit. Although.. Everything was changed after Vanitas' doctor told him that starting next week, Vanitas was able to go home.

Of course, that was making a huge tsunami inside of his heart. Ventus was worrying what should he do for the next step. Ventus had tried to call Vanitas' REAL boyfriend, yet, his line was always busy and this made Ventus gave up to his brother.

" Shoot. Roxas, why the heck you don't answer your phone?! " Ventus cursed him.

There was no way beside to manage this alone by himself. The day after their deal, Roxas left his card apartment to Ventus. Ventus didn't know that Vanitas actually lived together with him. 

Which, of course, that was making his heart sink. He had no choice but to take Vanitas to his home, THEIR home for specific. 

Ventus had never paid a visit to Roxas' place for these past six years. He had always busy with his own work, and also.. He was busy..

_Escaping from his nightmare._

\----

" We're here.. Home Sweet Home.. " Ventus told to Vanitas.

It was already night after they both had a dinner in the canteen at the hospital and decided to go home. Ventus carried Vanitas' bag in his right shoulder and helped Vanitas walked through inside. He had decided to take Vanitas on the sofa while he was going to 'explore' their room a little bit.

" Hang on, I will tidy up your things alright? " Ventus told him.  
" Okay.. I will sit here for a while.. " Vanitas nodded.

Ventus was starting to explore the room. There was a painting room, two bedroom, one bathroom, cozy living room, dining room and a kitchen with the balcony to see the outside. Ventus went to the first bedroom and it was very tidy as no one ever used it.

_So that means both of them sleeping together.._

Ventus went to the second bedroom, there was a television, desk, one queen bed, and a photo frame hanging on the wall.

He was staring at those photos, and it was two of them.. Roxas and Vanitas who was Smiling and happy for each other.

He also looked at the photo on the desk, this time Vanitas held Roxas arms tight as he never wanted to let go.

" I'm always never in your heart Van.. " Ventus expression saddened.

Satisfied enough after seeing their photos on the desk, Ventus flipped the photo frame to make sure he couldn't see it anymore. Roxas must be feeling very satisfied.

_Satisfied enough to break my heart._

He sighed, tried to hold back his tears. How should he endured this? This place was absolutely his nightmare. Should he give up to the darkness that once had engulfed his heart? 

" Just... Think positive Ven.. Nothing will happen if you do so.. " Ventus calmed himself.

Since he didn't want to see those nightmares again, he had decided to leave the room and explore another place and headed back to Vanitas.

" Do you want to take a shower, Van? " Ventus asked.

" Sure, can you take me there? " Vanitas asked.

" Of course, give me your hand.. " 

Vanitas grabbed Ventus' hand and let him to guide the way. After they both were arrived at the bathroom, Ventus slowly opened his bandage eyes. Ventus was trembling, he wanted to touch him badly. He knew that he shouldn't, yet, his urge for touched him never fade. Ventus clenched his fist and told to his inner self to remain calm.

" Are you able to do it by yourself? " Ventus asked.  
" I will manage it somehow.. "

Ventus grabbed Vanitas' hand, and showing where was a shampoo, soap, and the sponge located. Vanitas nodded, indicated that he was understanding. Once he started to bath, Ventus left and closed the door.

He checked his phone, and received one message. It was from Riku.

_\---_   
_To : Ventus_   
_Subject : Sora's request_

_Hey, sorry for giving you a late update. Here's what I've got from Sora._

  
**_-Forwarded message-_ **

_It's not quite hard for Zephyr to make. I have a sister who will soon going to marry. So, I just want Zephyr to paint her and her future husband as their present. Not to worry, Zephyr shouldn't come and paint them directly. I have a photo of them, so this should come to be handy! They already took a photo shoot for their pre wedding, they both are really beautiful right?!_

**_Namine's pre wedding photoshoot.Img_ **

  
_Let me know if you want to accept his request Ven._

_From, Riku_

_\---_

Ventus clicked the photo and stared at the picture. It was a blonde girl wearing a wedding dress, while the male was wearing a black tuxedo. They both were seemed happy.

Ventus replied to Riku's message. 

_\---_   
_To : Riku_   
_Subject : Sora's request_

_Sure, I'll accept it. Can you tell Sora to give me 2 weeks for finishing this? I have another job to do.. If you know what I mean.._

_\---_

Just before he wanted to close his phone, another new message arrived and Ventus decided to look.

\---  
 _To : Ventus_  
 _Subject : Sora's request_

_Sure, no problem. I will let him know._

_Don't push yourself to hard okay? If anything happen, call me Ven._  
\---

 _" Ever since he came again in my life, everything always happens, Riku.. "_ Ventus sighed.

He waited until Vanitas was done bathing. The thing that made Ventus' heart explode was when Vanitas went out from the bathroom wearing only a single white towel on his waist while his chest was bare. His face must be reddened right now. NO, he shouldn't think any weird stuff right now. 

Finally, Ventus took him to the living room and carefully dried his hair with the towel. He applied a bandage to his eyes carefully and gave Vanitas a black and red stripe pajamas. He didn't dare to look at him while he was wearing it. 

" I'm sleepy.. " Vanitas moaned.  
" Should we head to the bed? " Ventus asked.  
" Sure.. " 

Ventus carefully took his hand and went to the stairs that directly headed to their room. Ventus guided him to his bed and lay down his body.

_Do I have to sleep with him?! There's no way I can sleep while he's with me! Ventus panicked._

" You sleep first, okay? I'm going to continue my work.. " Ventus told him.

" Wait.. " Vanitas halted him.

Confused, Ventus didn't move and let his hand grabbed by Vanitas instead. He leaned closer to Ventus and kissed him right to his lips. It was only a peck, but surely succeeded to make Ventus blushing.

" Don't work too hard okay? Good night Roxas.. " Vanitas said to him after he had kissed him.

" Hm.. " Ventus nodded.

Ventus turned off the lights and slowly went outside while closing the door. Ventus was curled with his arms wrapped around his legs so his face was hidden, leaning against the bedroom door. He couldn't believe it that Vanitas had kissed him. 

He was shocked, unconsciously touching his lips slowly and whispered to himself while clenching his fist.

For the first night he had spent in Roxas' apartment, all he received was only a pain.

_" What should I do Roxas? How can I survive for 3 months? "_

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many Thanks for RuiByaku, Just_Another_Ratatta, Wayfinderings, Ladybug_Elojen, Apex_Calibre  
> And Also, Ima Nonyme, Nekoirfan, Fei ya for giving kudos and comments ♡(∩o∩)♡


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back again for updating.
> 
> I don't have anything to say, but, I'm not sure if I should prolong the chapter or not.. But I will decide it later~
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter IV

After Vanitas had kissed him, Ventus couldn't sleep on that night, he went to look inside of Roxas' fridge, and great, non alcoholic drinks at all. Ventus sighed, looking at the coffee can and took it instead. He gulped it quickly and threw the can in the bin. Confused and didn't know what to do, He slowly walked to the balcony, staring at the starry sky in the middle of winter. Yes, it was very cold indeed. Usually, he would never open any window in his apartment when it was winter. Yet, that night, he decided to let it slide and didn't care about the cold that slowly froze his body. 

_Should I paint for Sora' request tonight?_ Ventus thought.

Yes, painting was the only thing that could make his mood better. He nodded and decided to paint which, hopefully, his mood could be better after he painted.

He decided to go to the Roxas' painting room. His room somehow looked really clean, and he had a feeling that Roxas must be rarely done a painting. And also, Roxas' painting tools was quite few rather than Ventus. He couldn't paint if his tools were few, so he decided to make a sketch first and bought online for the tools later. 

He unlocked his phone and looked at Namine's pre wedding photos. 

" I'm envious of you.. I really am.. " Ventus sighed.

They were looking so happy, it was felt like they were able to express their own love, and caressed for each other,

However, whenever he compared himself to the others, he felt different. His position as Vanitas beloved was a fake and temporary. His job was to become his FAKE boyfriend. 

Although deep inside of Ventus' heart, he still loved him.

After those long stared looking at the photo, he finally tried to draw a little bit of sketch and ignored his thoughts.

\----

A clock showed 3 in the morning. Yet, Ventus still couldn't sleep and didn't able to focus at his canvas. How many canvases he had thrown? It was all a failure no matter, he tried to draw. 

That was the first time he felt that painting couldn't boost his mood.

Was it because of the coffee he drank earlier? Or.. Was it because of the cold wind that touched his body earlier?

_No. It wasn't because of that._

_It was because of him. Vanitas._

But, he couldn't blame him...right? He was blind for now, so of course.. He didn't know.. 

How hurt his feeling was, how much he wanted to say love to him as Ventus.. And Not Roxas.. And how much he wanted to always by his side.. 

Again, he stared at the clock and it showed 3.30, which mean he had scribbled his sketch for more than 3 hours. He sighed for the twentieth times, and probably Ventus would tell Riku to extend his deadline later. 

He put down Roxas' painting tools and decided to buy online some painting tools he needed for later.

\----

Finally, he gave up. He exited the room and went to the living room instead to watch a television until 6. Ventus only stared at that screen for 2 half hours without knowing what he had watched. 

Starved, he decided to turn off the tv and went to the kitchen for making a breakfast.

He made a chicken soup, bacon and sunnyside eggs for him and Vanitas. He didn't want to make another suspicious behavior to him again. So, he had a thought that probably made a simple breakfast would be an excellent choice for him.

Ventus went to the upstairs for waking him up, Vanitas flinched because he was awoke by him and slowly relaxed his body. He told Vanitas that he should wake up because it was morning and Ventus already made him a breakfast. He understood and rose from his bed. 

Agreeing for each other, Ventus slowy took his hand and guide him to the dining room.

\----

" Did you sleep well last night? " Ventus asked.  
" Yeah.. Quite.. You? "  
" Same as you.. " Ventus lied because he didn't sleep at all.  
" What do we have for breakfast? " Vanitas asked while trying to guess the food.  
" Bacon.. Sunnyside egg and chicken soup.. " Ventus replied.  
" You....cooked this..? " Vanitas asked.  
" Yeah? Why? "  
" It's... Unusual for you to cook.. You said that you never have a talent for that.. " Vanitas grew suspicious. 

_Damn it Roxas.. you didn't say anything about cooking._

" I..uh.. You need a lot of nutrition from now on.. So I guess cooking will be better than buying food outside.. It's unhealthy.. " Ventus reasoned.

" That doesn't explain why you can cook all of sudden? "

" Ventus text me a lot of recipes and already told me how to cook it.. So, last night I was trying to make a few and It turns out great.. " Ventus lied.

" Is that so? I guess I have to thank him too later.. " Vanitas smiled.

_There's no need to thank me Van.._

" Anyway.. Let's eat, open your mouth.. " Ventus told him.

And so, Ventus fed him for the breakfast and decided to eat his portion for later. For a few minutes after he had finished, Ventus washed the dishes while Vanitas was trying to stand up from his chair and tried to search something.

" Roxas? "  
" Hey, Be careful.. You might stumble, Van.. " Ventus stopped his chore and held Vanitas' hand instead.  
" I miss you.. " Vanitas slowly smiled as he touched Ventus cheek.  
" W-what do you mean? I mean.. I'm here.. Right in front of you.. " Ventus stuttered.

Yet, no matter how Ventus tried to say to him, Vanitas slowly touched his face and it was felt like he tried to remember him. Ventus was confused, why would he try to remember his own boyfriend? 

" It is you.. " Vanitas smiled.  
" Of course it's me... Van.. You're weird today.." Ventus laughed groggily.

Without any hesitation, Vanitas leaned in to kiss his cheek and laughed.

" Good morning.. "   
" Go-od morning too.. " Ventus stuttered.

Again, he was froze everytime Vanitas kissed him. For a sudden, Ventus remembered what his brother said back then.

\-----

  
_" I don't know if I can exactly imitiate your behavior anymore.. but, is there anything that your boyfriend hate or like? " Ventus asked._

_" He doesn't like me to disturb him when he is sleeping.. Especially when you're suddenly awake from your sleep and left the bed, He will awake too and his mood will become worst..he doesn't like me to disturb him while he is working.. And I don't like him to disturb me while I'm painting..and---"_

_" Wait, why you're only telling what he hates? "_

_Roxas paused a bit, Ventus at the other side felt confuse why would he paused?_

_" Nah, he likes everything. " Roxas finally answered._

_" W-what do you mean? " Ventus frowned._

_" Sorry Ven, I've got things to do here! My boss suddenly calling me. Gotta hung up! Thanks! And bye! "_

**_Beep._ **

\-----

_That's it. That's the only thing he told me..._

\-----

"Stationery Service!!! "

Both of them startled when a sudden voice came through the voice mail. Ventus excused himself a bit and went to the door to open the door. It must be the tools he had ordered earlier.

" Is this Adams residence? Here is your order sir.. " The man gave a pack of stationery.

" Thank you.. " Ventus took the pack.

" HOLY SHIT. DON'T TELL ME... ARE YOU ZEPHYR?! " the man shouted.

_Oh shoot._

" N-no.. You've must be mistaken.. " Ventus lied.  
" Don't lie to me! You're Zephyr the Painter! Hey! Can I ask you an autograph?! Me and my brother is your big fan!! " 

_Damn it. If Vanitas can hear this, I will be doomed._

" Okay.. Okay.. I will give you my autograph, but please, can you keep your voice down? " Ventus pleaded.  
" Oh.. Sorry.. I was excited because this is my first time seeing you in real life.. I'm Demyx Flinn by the way! "  
" I'm.... Ventus.. Ventus Brown.. " Ventus slowly told his real name. 

Of course, he couldn't tell a lie about his name when it came to his job. He had no choice but gave him his autograph and Demyx happily accepted. He waved him a goodbye and told him a goodluck for his painting. 

Ventus went inside and closed the door. He sighed, didn't expect about that earlier, while He opened the pack and checked all of his tools he ordered. And it didn't miss any single thing he needed.

" Who is it? " Vanitas approach him.  
" Oh.. It's a stationery service.. I brought some tools for painting.. "  
" You want to paint? "  
" Yeah.. For later.. " for sora's request more specifically.  
" Can I... " Vanitas stopped his words.  
" Yeah? " Ventus titled his head.  
" Can I join you while you're painting? "

Ventus remembered what Roxas had said while they were on their phone back then.

_I don't like him to disturb me while I'm painting.._

_But.. He is blind for now right? There is no problem at all isn't it?_

" Just this once.. Alright? " Ventus sighed while smiling.

Vanitas at first, didn't expect that he would answer yes. But, at the same time, he smiled and nodded. Although he was positively aware that he 100% didn't able to disturb him since he was blind, but, at the very least, he was able to feel him while Ventus was painting which made him remember about something.

_Something that made him slowly realized._

\-----

  
" Sit here next to me Van.. " Ventus ordered him.  
" Okay.. "

Ventus nodded and shook his hand a bit,which directed at Vanitas' bandage eyes, for making sure if he was really couldn't see or not. However, Vanitas didn't react anything and that made Ventus felt relieved.

And so, Ventus started to draw on his new canvas. While Vanitas was there sitting next to him, he could somehow able to concentrate. Although, he felt like he was being watched by him.. He didn't care as long as he could concentrate.

For a while, Vanitas initiated the conversation. 

" What are you paint? "  
" A bride and groom.. " Ventus flatly told him.  
" What are they doing? "  
" Standing.. Looking at each other.. " Ventus answered.  
" Are they smiling? "

  
Ventus stopped. It was the same question he remembered back then..

\----

_" Why are you always paint the person emotion for later? "_

_" Because it's for my final touch.. "_

_" Are you going to make this person smile? "_

_" Of course.. Smiling is the most important thing to make everyboy smiles too! "_

_" If you say so.. Your smile makes me smiling too actually.. " he laughed._

\-----

Ventus gripped his brush tightly. Ventus remembered it clearly those words.. Should he told him? Should he told him the truth?

_**No.. I shouldn't..** _

" Yes... Of course they are smiling.. It's their big day after all...People will also smiles if they are smiling.. " Ventus told him.

Vanitas silent for a moment, and finally smiled tenderly. Unfortunately, Ventus didn't see his expression. 

But at those day, Ventus did realize one thing. That Vanitas didn't change at all.

\----

  
After that, a lot of things had happened between them, Ventus somehow allowed Vanitas to join him while painting. He had a feeling that whenever Vanitas around, he could focus on his own work.. Well, better than before at least. 

2 half a week passed, Ventus able to finish his request for Sora. He gave it to Riku when they were drinking at the coffee shop.

" Give this to Sora.. I've finished it.. " Ventus handed him the painting.

Riku slowly opened the canvas and smiled.

" It looks better than I thought.. Is something good happening? " Riku whistled.  
" Nothing happened.. " Ventus lied.  
" How's Vanitas? " Riku changed the topic.  
" At least my disguise, don't blow up until now "  
" Good to hear that.. " Riku nodded.

Yeah, things somehow went smoother than he thought. Was it because he fell in love with him again? Or.. Was it merely his mood that helped him from running away from reality? He didn't know.. He felt empty, but at the same time, Vanitas tried to fill his heart again.

Two months had passed, 

Another thing also happened when it came from sleeping. Somehow, Ventus able to sleep with Vanitas on the same bed. Although it took him 2 weeks to adapt, but those efforts finally succeeded.   
A few days later, Vanitas told him that he could see a bit, although it was kind of blurry. Hearing those made Ventus relieved to hear that, and he suggested him to go to the doctor for tomorrow about his eyes while Vanitas was also agreed.

But, at night.. Ventus had another nightmare. From this past week, he often awoke from his sleep because of that nightmare.

_It was about his past._

He scared, he blinked his eyes rapidly, his heart was beating fast, his face dripped a lot of sweat. 

Ventus slowly looked at his left, thank goodness Vanitas didn't awake. Because from Roxas information, he didn't like to be awake by someone when he was sleeping.. Especially at night.

Ventus slowly sighed, he carefully roused from his bed and went downstairs.

He sat on the couch, staring at nothing. At this moment, he couldn't sleep since that nightmare started to haunt his life again. And what was worse, it had begun to haunt his life periodically.

" I think I should take my meds again.. " Ventus muttered.

Ventus slowly looked at the clock, it showed four in the morning. He pulled his hair, tried to cry and failed. He couldn't escape from his fear.

Yet, slowly, he heard a footstep that slowly approached him.

" Roxas? You okay? " Vanitas called him.  
" Van? Oh my gosh.. I'm.. I'm... I'm sorry.." Ventus released his tears .

Ventus awarely knew, that once Vanitas had woken up, he would had a foul mood. Yet, Vanitas slowly touched his cheeks, brushing Ventus' tears away.

" It's okay.. I'm not mad.. " Vanitas told him softly.

Vanitas embraced him tightly, and of course, Ventus couldn't able to stop his tears. He hated his nightmare. He just wanted that to go away..

" I know you're always awake from your sleep this week.. What's wrong? " Vanitas slowly spoke while caressed Ventus' hair.

" I... Have a bad dream... That's all... " Ventus responded.

" Tell me.. " Vanitas stated.

Ventus gasped, he couldn't tell him. Because, his nightmare had mostly been about him. He didn't want to tell the truth..

" It's okay.. I... Will tell you later, Van.. " Ventus shook his head.

" Alright.. I won't push you to tell me.. " Vanitas kissed his forehead.

Ventus face reddened, how envious he was to Roxas, who had Vanitas.   
Ventus once tried to love somebody, but it always failed. No matter, how much he wanted to forget Vanitas, he couldn't.. He always in Ventus' heart no matter he tried to escape.

_I should really take my meds again.._ Ventus determined.

He didn't want to make Vanitas worried anymore, he decided that tomorrow he would go to see a doctor and brought some medicine for his sake and also him. 

\----

" You're lacking in your sleep and have a slight depression.. I will give you some sleeping medicine And an antidepressant in any case, you have another nightmare.. " Ventus' doctor told him.

" Thank you.. Doctor Vexen.. "

" My pleasure.. " Doctor Vexen nodded.

Ventus exited the room, and found Nurse Xion was walking through the hallway and their eyes met for each other.

" Good morning, Sir Brown.. Is everything alright? "  
" Yeah.. Everything is fine.. How about his eyes? " Ventus lied.  
" His eyes would be recovered soon, the doctor has a prediction that he able to see in one more month.. " Nurse Xion explained.  
" Good to hear that.." Ventus nodded.  
" I'm glad to hear that too.. But please, don't worry Sir Brown, I was told by him back then on the roof, he is very happy and feel lucky to have a such boyfriend like you are.. " She laughed.  
" Really? " Ventus laughed was hollow.  
" Really. " Nurse Xion nodded.

_It is Roxas. Not me._

  
Ventus went fumed because of his negative thoughts. He wanted to destroy everything. He wanted to scream and told the world how piss he was.  
But no matter how much he wanted to say, not a single word had reached from his mouth.

While Vanitas slowly went outside from his room, Ventus approached him and asked.

" How is it going? " Ventus asked .  
" Doctor said that my sight might able to return next month.. "  
" That's great to hear.. " Ventus told him.

  
Vanitas paused for a moment, although for now his eyes were still bandaged, Vanitas still tried to search the source of Ventus' voice.

" Roxas? "  
" Hm? "  
" If next month I'm able to see again.. I know this might surprised you.. But.. "  
" What's wrong? " Ventus asked.  
" Will you engage me? "

  
There was one month left before Roxas went home. Ventus eyes went large. He shocked and felt suffocated.

How should he answer this? He wasn't Roxas, he didn't want to know this at all..

He didn't want to. 

" I.... "

Tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this good enough for chapter 1? Interesting enough? 
> 
> Review, comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
